


Disaster

by lackadaisically



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisically/pseuds/lackadaisically
Summary: But... where'd it start?





	Disaster

* * *

 

This had to be a disaster. For one: Kai couldn’t breathe.

He felt cramped and awkward and his body was hot—way too hot. Pretty ironic for a guy who could conjure flames from his hands! Where exactly was he supposed to put his hands, anyway?!

Speaking of hands: a strong pair squeezed his waist, and tugged him deeper into a set of pursed lips that had extinguished his breath: Adam’s lips.

Kai made a soft, pathetic sounding, noise in the back of his throat, ushering the umber-haired teen to draw back—a look of worry across his features. “Was… that okay?” Adam pressed, gaining a quizzical arch on his brow.

“Okay?!” Kai wanted to sound indignant, huffing in lungful after lungful of air. He certainly felt it. He wanted to be annoyed—livid, even—at Adam. It was his first kiss! He had that right!

Yet... Kai didn’t hate it—he hated the way it made his heart hammer vengefully in his chest, and that anxious flutter of butterflies that filled his stomach. But he didn’t hate the kiss. He really liked it—

Kai exhaled through his nose. Adam still held that firm grip on his hips, and beyond those worried features, the umber-haired teen had a blush that mirrored the one Kai felt burning like a furnace on his features.

A shock of embarrassment caused him to look away for a moment. “It…” Kai started, steeling his shaky knees and allowing the flood of hormones to take control, “…could have used more tongue.”

Adam’s response was an immediate (and quite wily) smirk. “Is that so? Can I try again, or?”

Kai was silent for a moment before he answered, “Y—yeah, try—” Kai didn’t have the opportunity to finish his thought before he was cut off by pursed lips. The kiss wasn’t as awkward as the first hormone driven mess. It was soft—chaste—at first before the wet probe of Adam’s tongue that slid across Kai’s lower lip. Kai’s lips parted absently, and a content noise rumbled in Kai’s throat as his arms slipped around Adam’s neck.

This **was** a disaster! —He was making out with Adam, of all people! Kai didn’t even care that his breath caught in his nose awkwardly as the kiss continued, or that the touch of Adam’s hands on his sides made his skin feel like it made of fire—

Kai didn’t want it to end.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil something, really. I loved The Hollow, and I love Kaidam. I may write more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
